ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sahaq
SahaqCult of Sahaq (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.1). Cult of Sahaq says: "All hail the Spawn of Sahaq!" (also known as Sahaq the Trampler)Erin Gilbert (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.12). Erin Gilbert says: "I think I found him, Sahaq the Trampler." is a demonic god who sired a half human child named Zara in Dimension 80-C. History The Cult of Sahaq performed the inception ceremony in Apartment 4B and successfully impregnated a young woman with the child of Sahaq.Zara's Mom (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.9). Zara's Mom says: "... During the inception ceremony they gave me enough money so me and Zara can stay in this apartment at least another five years, but I haven't seen them since the birth..." She went along with it because she didn't think it would work and it paid well. At some point later, she gave birth in the presence of the cult as they chanted. They raised up Zara and proclaimed the Spawn of Sahaq's arrival. It soon became apparent the infant was a girl and concluded they weren't favored after all. A doll was left behind by the cult. They left the apartment to get Chinese then find a new vessel. The cult still paid the woman, allowing her to pay for the apartment for at least seven years. Two years later, in April, a ghost dog manifested in 4B.Abby Yates (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.12). Abby Yates says: "... of the year of his "issue's" second revolution around the Sun -- his daughter's second birthday! She's gotta be two, or nearly two, now. And it's April." Zara named it Nunu. At least one of the neighbors began hearing strange sounds, smelling strange odors, and feeling Cold Spots. She sent her grandson to the Ghostbusters to get help. The Ghostbusters went to check on 4B, ended up trapping Nunu, and was told everything by the mother. Abby Yates scanned Zara while Erin Gilbert questioned the mother why she let a cult impregnate her with the spawn of a demon. Abby confirmed the ritual worked and revealed her scan showed Zara's P.K.E. readings were off the chart and even Muhkee radiated the same energy. She was concerned Zara could act like a beacon for her father. Erin asked the mother if the cult mentioned who they were trying to summon. Sahaq's Herald crossed over and answered it was Sahaq. Abby asked when they should expect him. The herald proclaimed, "He shall emerge from between the flow and the stagnation when the Fourth Eye opens upon his issue's second revolution!" While the Ghostbusters dissected his words, the herald exited the apartment through a portal and the room was slimed. Patty Tolan told Erin to give the mother their cleaning formula. The mother just wanted to know if Zara was safe. They departed to do some research on Sahaq. Patty interpreted the "flow and the stagnation" as the Hudson River emptying into the Bay. Abby agreed it was New York Harbor. Erin found a passage on Sahaq and noticed a summoning ritual mentioning a full moon. She wondered if the "Fourth Eye opens" meant the fourth full moon of the year.Erin Gilbert (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.12). Erin Gilbert says: "The summoning ritual here mentions a full moon... could the "Fourth Eye Opening" be the fourth full moon of the year?" Abby realized "his issue's second revolution" meant the second birthday of Zara. Jillian Holtzmann worked on a new trap to use on Sahaq. Kevin Beckman talked about his anniversary of when he was hired, prompting Abby to suggest going out on a night cruise. The Ghostbusters, Kevin, Zara, and Zara's Mom boarded a cruise ship in New York Harbor on a Friday night. At 8:47 pm, off Pier 81, Abby felt something under the ship. Sahaq rose up from the harbor and announced himself then demanded Zara. Kevin noted he wasn't enjoying himself anymore. The Ghostbusters tried to pull him towards the C-7 Trap but Zara's mom panicked and ran off with her. Holtzman improvised and grabbed the mom's hoodie and the Muhkee doll. Holtzmann tricked Sahaq into thinking it was Zara and he followed her. He reached over the trap and was captured. At the pier, Kevin suggested they try a cruise again for his 50th anniversary working for the Ghostbusters. Holtzmann returned Muhkee to Zara. Abby assured the mother that Sahaq wouldn't be coming back. Muhkee suddenly started talking like Sahaq and telling the Ghostbusters they would perish. Holtzmann speculated some of Sahaq's P.K.E. escaped into the doll but assured her it wasn't dangerous. Classification Sahaq is a Class 7.Jillian Holtzmann (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.12). Jillian Holtzmann says: "If he has his own herald, we have to be prepared for a Class Seven, right? Gotta make sure have have a trap up for that." Trivia *Erin thinks Sahaq is from Arabic mythology.Erin Gilbert (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.12). Erin Gilbert says: "Sahaq... pretty sure that's Arabic..." *Patty equates Sahaq to Jaws.Patty Tolan (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.15). Patty Tolan says: "You're gonna need a bigger trap!" See Also *Koza'Rai Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters References Gallery Sahaq01.jpg Sahaq02.jpg Sahaq03.jpg Sahaq05.jpg Sahaq06.jpg Sahaq07.jpg Sahaq08.jpg Sahaq09.jpg Sahaq10.jpg Sahaq11.jpg Sahaq12.jpg Sahaq13.jpg C7Trap06.jpg Sahaq14.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Deity Category:Media Class 7